


we're never gonna quit it

by chameleonmikey



Series: The Squad and the boys [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy gave the bus driver a dutiful smile and it took Ellie's breath away. He turned and made his way down the isles, eyes scanning for a place to sit. His eyes met Ellie's for a moment and they were so stunning she forgot how to breathe for a second. He shot her a slight smile and made his way over to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're never gonna quit it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irwiins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwiins/gifts).



> this one's for ellie bc michaels her bae and im so sorry this is shit it could possibly be two chapters

The bus was never Ellie's favourite place. She hated the close proximity of strangers, the way it always smelled of weed, and the pointless noises people always seemed to have to make. The only thing that ever made it slightly bareable was music. She could drown out the best of the bus by turning her headphones up as loud as she could, All Time Low lyrics winding their way through her thoughts.

 

She caught the bus almost every day to Countdown, where she worked part time. It was routine. Ellie had gotten good at getting ready which was why she was so pissed off at herself that she had forgotten her headphones. Which was why, instead of sitting with her eyes closed like she normally did, counting how many times the bus stopped so she wouldn't miss her stop, Ellie was people watching.

 

There was a young couple near the back of the bus, whipsering to each other. They were sickeningly cute, and Ellie made a point of not looking back again. A mother was trying to calm down a crying child up the front. They made Ellie feel uncomfortable – she was never really good with kids – so she was left with only the middle of the bus.

 

There were a few people scattered around seats, but the bus was mostly empty. Nobody looked particularly interested, but to pass the time, she made up backstories for everyone. The brunette girl a couple seats in front of her had moved there from England three years ago and was studying law in Uni, so that she could jail her mothers murderer. The middle aged man in the other isle didn't have a family because his wife and kids had been killed in a freak car crash. He was living with his mother and was going to a job interview right now since he had lost his old job when his depression had been strong.

 

Ellie was too busy making up stories to notice the bus stopping. She only realized when movement near the door caught her eye and she looked up from a pair of middleschoolers. A tall boy with creamy pale skin was paying for his bus ticket. He was wearing black skinny jeans and an oversized white jumper which exposed his collarbones. The most mesmorizing thing about him, though, was his vivid red hair. It was a sharp comparison to his outfit and skin tone and all Ellie could think was that he was beautiful.

 

The boy gave the bus driver a dutiful smile and it took Ellie's breath away. He turned and made his way down the isles, eyes scanning for a place to sit. His eyes met Ellies for a moment and they were so stunning she forgot how to breathe for a second. He shot her a slight smile and made his way over to her.

 

There were a few seats left where he would be sitting next to no one at all, but the boy chose to sit next to Ellie and this really couldn't be real.   
“You look so different when you're actually paying attention,” the boy said.

Ellie just kind stared at him for a moment.   
“What,” she said. It was meant to be a question, but it didn't come out sounding like one.

The boy laughed and it soft and rough at the same time, beautiful, just like his face.

 

“Headphones,” the boy said, guesturing to his ears. “You normally have them.”  
“How do you know that?” Ellie asked.

“Because I see you every time I catch the bus with them on,” the boy said.

Oh. _Oh._ So this super cute boy had been catching her bus for godknows how long and she hadn't even noticed him before? **But he had noticed her.**

 

“I'm Michael,” the boy said. He smiled widely and Ellie noticed how red his lips were. They were practically begging to have her own lips attached to them. 

“Uh, I'm Ellie,” Ellie said, looking out the window to hide her blush. 

“Nice to finally meet you,” Michael said.

They sat in silence, sneaking glances at each other for the next twenty minutes, until it came to Ellie's stop. She spent her whole shift thinking about the cute boy from the bus. 

 

The next time she had to catch the bus, Ellie accidentally forgot her headphones on purpose. She was beginning to regret the decision when the bus stopped and Michael stepping on. He was dressed in black skinny jeans again, but this time they were paired with a Nirvana muscle t-shirt. He looked completely bangable. 

 

The bus was considerably empty today, but Michael still took the empty seat beside Ellie. 

“Hi,” he said. “How's it going?” Ellie only just realized he had an Australian accent which made in infinitely hotter. 

“Hey. Yeah, good,” Ellie said. She cringed at the way she sounded slightly awkward, but Michael didn't seem to notice. 

“You want a headphone?” Michael asked, holding the left earbud out to her. 

“Depends. How good is your music taste?” Ellie said.

“You'll see,” Michael said, and Ellie shrugged, taking the headphone.

 

Michael had  **very good** music taste. They rode to Fall Out Boy and One Direction. 

 

Because school wasn't a friend of Ellie, the next time she rode the bus, she was reading When We Were Two for homework. Though the book was really shitty to start with, she was actually at a really good part when Michael got on the bus. She didn't even notice him until he plopped down beside her, holding a headphone out for her. 

 

She took it with a smile before returning to the book. As much as she would love to talk to the really hot guy, she had procrastinated reading the book and needed to be finished by last week. 

 

“What are you reading?” Michael said after a while. 

“When We Were Two. It's not normally my thing, but English class hates me,” Ellie said, barely glancing up from the book.   
“Hey, I've read that!” Michael said. His excited tone made Ellie close the book. “I only read it because I was feeling really homesick and it's set in Australia.”

 

“When did you move to New Zealand?” Ellie asked. 

“Six months ago,” Michael said. “I'm living with my friend Calum. He came over with me.”  
“Hey, that's cool. You come here for any reason?” Ellie said. 

“Needed change. And didn't want to go too far away, so New Zealand was the best bet. Besides the homesickness, I'm pretty sure it was a good idea,” Michael said. 

 

They talked about the differences between Australia and New Zealand until it was Ellie's stop. 

 

Next time Ellie caught the bus, Michael wasn't on it. She couldn't help feeling slightly sad for the the rest of the day. 

 

A week later, Michael stepped on at his usual stop. He caught sight of Ellie and grinned when he saw her gaze trained on the top of his head. 

“Your hair,” was all Ellie said.   
“Yeah, do you like it? Calum did it last night,” Michael said happily. His hair was no longer red, but bleach blonde with a bright blue streak covering the fringe. It brought out his eyes and Ellie thought she was going to pass out before she got a hold of herself.   
  
“I love it. Suits you,” Ellie said, amazed at how steady her voice was.

“Thanks,” Michael said, sitting down. “I like your hair, too. I never told you that, but I really do.”

“Thanks, pal,” Ellie said, and she totally didn't giggle. Michael handed Ellie a headphone and she took it, opting to spend the rest of the ride looking out the window. She didn't see the way Michael stared at her. 

 

Two weeks later, they were over the embarrassing awkwardness – well, it had only ever really been akward on Ellie's part, but whatever. Michael got on the bus with two cups of coffee, and Ellie accepted gratefully, kissing Michael's cheek as a thank you. She was too busy taking the first sip to see the way his cheeks went red. 

 

Michael entwined his right leg with Ellie's right to get her attention. 

“Do you wanna go for lunch someday?” Michael asked. It was the first time Ellie had ever heard Michael sound unsure. 

 

For the first time since they had met, Ellie had the upper hand. She had imagined this happening so many times that she was able to keep her cool. 

“It's a date,” Ellie said. 

Michael had been taking a sip of his coffee and nearly choked on her choice of words.

“Yeah,” he coughed. “A date.”

 

Ellie grinned and handed Michael her phone for him to put his number in. It was kind of surprising they hadn't swapped numbers before.   
“I'll text you, yeah?” Ellie said.

Michael nodded enthusiastically before handing her a headphone. 

 


End file.
